grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeathByDarkness/Archive 4
Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 03:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ^^ no problem ^_^ is it ok to add pics even in gcph? Render Locations Fan Media Renderbox BRGC Renderbox Cow's Blog (for ST purposes) Have fun fishing :D http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 18:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :All 3 sites are old news to me. :3 I already saved a lot of the images from the render threads already (though I stopped visiting the first one). [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 19:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) IP Block on Couy? Three accounts on this guy, and yet this dude is posting irrelevence on this site. Should we give him the Ban Hammer? Btw is there anywhere else I can file a report on a user? http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 00:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : : :Thats all I could find. If the problem persists, maybe you should try contacting the Central Wikia Center? http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 03:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) (Cough) EH?? Did you make me an Administrator? O_O http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 06:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Tyvm! (Bows) Full Story Working on the FULL STORY of Grand Chase, Down to Every Exact Word they use in the Scripts Actualy, There are 2 people working on it right now. I will Be Braking them Up By Dungeon Names to make Finding things a bit Easyer As for Dedication and Spelling Errors, We have already finished the Bermisha Continate and will be moving on to the next today. The Spelling/Grammer Is not our Fault. We are just Simply takeing thw words from the Script Word for Word. My Partner that is helping mw with this is more Familer with Wikia then i am so he will do the Final Edits such as Formats, Index, Grouping the Sections. if our plan works as the way we talked about it, we should have it finished no later then the end of the month We will go back over everything once it is all done. Most people do Final Editing once the things are complet. :IMO, I don't think it belongs. Its too long and there are minor points that do not initially relate to the story itself. Besides, we do have an (unedited) story-based section don't we? http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 08:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :PS to the guy above: Do not forget your signature. :PSS: Fix your grammar. Activate Ban Hammer Target: User:Butt'Butt'Butt'Butt Reason: Vandalism, Ban Dodging, etc. http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 21:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Gee, I wonder how this guy does this... Rendering Pieces Q: How do I render out pieces of an image, like... I wanna render out a "boxed" portion of a Skill Tree. For example... http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 07:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :No I don't remember you telling me how to... Just tell me again? http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 00:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::But what if its without the lasso tool and its on a mixture of other things, for another example. Btw, I have paint.net. :So where am i likely to find the Transparency option? Btw, the image was retrieved from Cow's Blog, hence why I enlisted it as a "public" location. ::Alright then, if I get the time i'll try rendering out, and if not, then I have to rely on someone else for it. wat do u want??? Code Doesn't that code perform single-spaces instead of double? Anyway, it depends on what you mean. Usually I perform the code since it groups up similar subjects together, so its not mixed with other subjects. Shadowblade777 02:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :To my opinion, its not really "clumped", but rather, in a section... Well thats just me. Besides, its still been going since every other page... Shadowblade777 07:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Titles Uhhh, I'm just back again to this wiki, and i don't know how to edit titles anymore....Can you help me?Questerz 05:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Titles as in? Shadowblade777 06:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) gacha?..am i right? man...i had found a new thang..they call this gacha right?...heres the pics..i think they call it sellion umm juz found it at cows grandchase resource... AoE Erm , Can you please kindly explain what is AoE? I seen this word before and I don`t really understand it , but I know that DoT means Damage Over Time. :AoE: Area of Effect. Shadowblade777 08:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm thinking if people actually have to ask, then we shouldn't abbreviate. :P Also, quit removing stuff from my talk page like that. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 17:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::But why? The images are irrelevant now. :::Anyway, AoE, or Area of Effect is a thing that is affiliated around an area. Example to your right. :::The entire circumstance of Black Space is an Area of Effect. Shadowblade777 18:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's not like talk pages are as frequented as, say, character pages. It really doesn't matter whether they're irrelevant, since no one would really see 'em anyway. ::::Also, it would make more sense if you posted that on his talk page and not mine. That way, he will actually get the message. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 18:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well were discussing it here... hahaha. Shadowblade777 18:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But in that way, he might not get his answer. :P [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 18:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Then , is lire`s flame arrow counted as AoE or Dot? GrandChaseRyan 05:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Depends. Theres two different Flame Arrows. ::::::Btw, AoE is mostly pointed towards a skill that affects a limited area. Another example. Everything INSIDE the Holy Inferno Circle is considered AoE. Shadowblade777 06:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The skill tree fire arrow level 1 is DoT, level 2 is both DoT and AoE. I believe that technically, Flame Arrow cash skill is neither. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 13:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Haii :3 Small notice to tell you that I'm back, I got a new email and stuff so I'll add you on there read the blog on my wikia profile if you want to know more about my absense. Missed you. GC Character Banner Is it ok if i can update the GC Character Banner, On the Character Page? Since its Locked, Ace of Spades :First of all remember to sign your messages, I've added a sort-of signature to this time but in future use 4 tildes for a sig ~~~~ or press the sig button. :As for your request, the character banner picture isn't locked; So feel free to submit a replacement if you think you can do better. http://i74.photobucket.com/albums/i241/benjyg1/gecko-2.gif [[User:GW-Gecko|'Gecko']] (Talk| ) 18:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC)